15 de Febrero
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Arthur estaba teniendo el peor día de San Valentín de toda su vida. ¿Podrá Alfred alegrarlo o solo conseguira que todo se ponga aun peor?
1. Chapter 1

Empecé a escribir esto....um.....creo q como el 14 de febrero cerca de las 11 de la noche. Lamentablemente mi vida escolar (asdsadsadsdasdssd malditos examenes!!!!! T.T) se interpuso y no lo pude terminar, pero aprovechando mis horas libres (y q me plagie la red inalambrica de postgrado XD -gracias a la persona q me dio la contraseña!!! ^^-) me puse a escrbir y aqui les va la primera parte!!!! (pense en subirlo de un jalón cuando lo terminara, pero se me hacía q me estaba quedando medio larguito ) la segunda la subire cuando llegue a mi casa (porq ya no tengo que estudiar para examenes ni q preparar clases q exponer!!! ^^) Espero q no les importe q lo haya subido un poquito tarde de la fecha XD

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece de ninguna forma (que mas quisiera T.T), bla bla bla..... **

**********

El inglés suspiró y frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto. Era _ese_ día otra vez.

San Valentín…

Había una larga fila para entregarle chocolates bellamente envueltos a Roderich. Elizabetha ya le había entregado el suyo y ahora coordinaba esa y otra fila. Aparentemente a muchos no les importaba que en ese día las chicas fueran las que se suponía debieran regalar los chocolates, algunos habían decidido darle regalos a Elizabetha también. Algo lejos Gilbert gritaba a los cuatro vientos como él recibiría más chocolates que el "podrido señorito" y la húngara juntos, lo que luego de un rato terminó por fastidiarla, así que le arrojó algo directo a la cabeza.

El albino indignado empezó a reclamarle, aunque si hubiera visto el objeto que hubiera chocado contra su cabeza momentos atrás, habría notado que se trataba de un paquete con su nombre, envuelto con un bonito listón.

Feliciano perseguía a Ludwig, intentando hacer que a toda costa probara la pasta de chocolate que había preparado especialmente para ese día.

Toris sostenía una caja de regalo y seguía a Natalia para entregársela, aparentemente él también había ido contra la costumbre normal. Por otra parte, la chica buscaba frenéticamente a Iván para entregarle su chocolate, ajena al hecho que el ruso se encontraba escondido y temblando de miedo del sólo pensar en lo que pasaría si lo encontraban.

Y así seguían y seguían…

Arthur se cruzó de brazos para hacer más evidente su molestia. ¿Qué tenía ese día que hacía que todos actuaran de manera tan ridícula? Hasta Kiku se había contagiado de aquel extraño comportamiento. Justamente acababa de verlo atando un diminuto paquete en torno al collar de un gato.

Simplemente no lo comprendía. ¿Era tan importante recibir chocolate o regalos? Primero, esos objetos carecían de utilidad, luego, los chocolates no tenían ningún valor nutritivo, y ni pensar en las caries… ¡Si a él ni siquiera le gustaba el dulce!

-¡Hahaha! ¿Por qué tan solo, Iggy?

Genial, justo lo que le faltaba. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte y pertenecía a la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

El inglés se volvió lentamente para encontrar sus sospechas confirmadas.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Y ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames _Iggy_.

-¡No tienes que ser tan amargado! Sólo quería enseñarte todo lo que me regalaron-fue entonces que notó que el americano sostenía dos bolsas llenas de paquetes. Arthur hizo una mueca- ¡Que tal! Recibí más que el año pasado.

-Felicidades-dijo de manera forzada-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿Por qué te enojas?-le preguntó mientras le cerraba el paso- ¡Es San Valentín! ¿O es que acaso no recibiste nada este año?- lo cuestionó burlonamente y luego echó a reír.

El otro retrocedió y miró al piso.

-No es como si quisiera recibir algo de todas formas…

Alfred guardó silencio de golpe y miró al inglés por unos instantes antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Osea que… ¿en verdad no recibiste nada?

-¡Sólo porque no quise, está bien!

-Um….bueno, como el héroe que soy no puedo dejar pasar eso…-bajó las bolsas y comenzó a buscar algo en una- ¡Ajá! Toma uno de los míos, de todas formas ya tengo muchos y seguro que luego me darán más-le ofreció un paquete rojo envuelto con un listón azul con estrellas blancas.

Arthur tomó el regalo y lo observó fijamente, para luego centrar su atención en el sonriente americano frente a él.

-¡Grandísimo idiota!- se lo arrojó con fuerza a la cara.

-¡Auch!-por el golpe sus lentes cayeron al suelo-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Sólo estaba siendo amable, no tenías porqué…!-quiso continuar, pero el ver que una lágrima había brotado de esos heridos ojos verdes lo hizo callar.

-¡Cómo si necesitara que alguien, especialmente tú, me tuviera lástima!

Y se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar con la cabeza bien en alto, en un vano intento por mantener su orgullo.

Alfred recogió sus lentes, preguntándose porque Arthur había reaccionado de esa forma.

* * *

-Es natural que reaccionara así.

-¡No, no lo es! Yo estaba siendo amable. Si no quería mi regalo simplemente tenía que decirlo, no tirármelo en la cara.

Matthew suspiró. Realmente a veces (casi siempre) era imposible intentar razonar con su hermano.

-Supón que las cosas hubieran sido al revés, que tú no hubieras recibido nada y que Arthur sí, y que además luego de burlarse te hubiera dado uno de sus regalos.

-¡Ja! Pero si eso es imposible…

-Muy bien, entonces…-apoyó su barbilla en su mano, mientras intentaba pensar en un buen ejemplo- imagina que están dando nuevas figuras de acción en Mc Donals, pero solo a aquellas personas que consiguieron un boleto especial…

-¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¡Tengo que ir por uno!

-Al, nada más es un ejemplo…

-Oh, ok…entonces continua.

-Muy bien…-volvió a suspirar- ah, te decía…necesitas un boleto especial, pero resulta que ya no pudiste conseguir ninguno. Entonces aparece Arthur y comienza a burlarse de ti porque además él consiguió dos figuras de acción y luego te ofrece una de las suyas, ¿Qué harías?

-Me quedo con el juguete claro, pero primero lo golpeo por burlarse y…oh, creo que ya entendí.

Matthew negó con la cabeza. Realmente dudaba que Alfred hubiera comprendido del todo, pero al menos se había hecho una idea del porqué Arthur se había molestado.

-Seguramente pensó que fue por lástima, recuerda que no todos podemos ser tan populares como tú-expresó tristemente.

-¿Dijiste algo, Mattie?

-Nada…-Alfred miró a su hermano menor y alzó una ceja- no importa.

-Bueno… ¡Oh, pero este año si tuviste suerte!-exclamó orgulloso al notar una caja alargada que sobresalía de la mochila de Matthew- Este año alguien se acordó de ti.

-En realidad, es un regalo para alguien más-se sonrojó.

-¿Para quién?

En ese momento la puerta del salón dónde ambos hermanos se encontraban se abrió, mostrando a un joven francés de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Matthew? Te estaba buscando.

-Ahora voy, Francis. Dame un par de minutos más-le dijo sonriente y el tono rojo de sus mejillas aumentó.

El otro asintió y le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora, Matthew dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y desvió la mirada. Alfred los observaba con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Francis y tú?-preguntó a su hermano cuando volvieron a estar solos.

-A-ajá.

-¿Francis?

-Sí…

-¡Pero es Francis!-el menor se sobresaltó por el repentino grito- ¡Francis! ¡El señor "persigo todo lo que respire mientras sea hermoso no me importa si es hombre, mujer o…"!

-¡Ya se!-protestó Matthew!- Pe-pero…también es alguien muy dulce y gentil…cuando llegas a conocerlo bien…

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? No espera, mejor no me digas. No quiero saber-se apresuró a decir al ver como su hermano jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces para quitarse esa imagen mental- Pero si te lastima, juro que…

-Ya me tengo que ir-se levanto apresuradamente y tomó su mochila- Y si de verdad te importa, te sugiero que pienses en hacer algo por Arthur.

-¿Y por qué debería de importarme Arthur?-repuso Alfred riendo forzadamente y deseando que no se notara el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Matthew rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Le lanzó una última mirada a su hermano antes de salir y encontrarse con Francis.

El americano se asomó con cuidado por la puerta, para ver a su hermanito menor y a su novio abrazados y besándose apasionadamente _("Hoy tendré pesadillas…"_pensó sintiendo un escalofrío). Luego Matthew recibió el regalo de Francis, un osito de felpa blanco con un gran moño rojo, y se apresuró a entregarle el suyo, que aceptó feliz. Finalmente la pareja se alejó tomada de la mano.

Tras pasar unos minutos en silencio, Alfred se encontró con que aún seguía pensando en su conversación con Matthew. Y en Arthur, sobre todo en Arthur.

No había sido su intención herirlo, pero tampoco era su culpa que el inglés se comportara como si tuviera un permanente síndrome premenstrual. Tal vez si no fuera tan orgulloso y cambiara un poco su carácter, entonces recibiría más regalos en San Valentín el próximo año, porque en este no había recibido ninguno.

Ninguno…

La imagen de Arthur herido y lloroso volvió a su mente y no le gustó.

Matthew le había sugerido hacer algo por él, ¿pero qué? Conociendo al inglés seguramente pensaría que el gesto era por lástima y lo rechazaría de nuevo, pero no era así, lo que pasaba es que a Alfred no le gustaba verlo tan triste. Por supuesto que nunca lo admitiría de frente, después de todo siempre buscaba formas para molestarlo y llamar su atención.

-Je, es casi como si Arthur me gust…

Se detuvo en seco antes de terminar esa frase.

El sólo atreverse a pensar en ello era ridículo. Arthur era un inglés de pésimo carácter, maniático fanático del té y por si fuera poco creía en las hadas. ¿Algo más? Oh, sí, su comida podía ser usada como un arma mortal y entre sus hobbies se encontraba el bordado, ¿quién en su sano juicio bordaría como un pasatiempo? Y también estaba su gusto tan anticuado para la ropa, y sus enormes cejas, que enmarcaban esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda…

Optó por culpar al exceso de azúcar en su sangre por causarle aquella idea. Seguramente había comido demasiados chocolates.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, dando por concluido el tema.

**********

Los pasillos y el resto de las aulas estaban completamente desiertos. Todos se habían ido a festejar al lado de sus parejas o amigos. Alfred se cuestionó si debía llamar a alguien para pasar el resto del día, en vista de que hasta Matthew parecía tener sus propios planes. Escuchó un ruido y con la mirada buscó de dónde provenía. Saliendo de un salón se encontraba Arthur, que frunció el ceño enojado por habérselo topado de nuevo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar el tono irritado en su voz.

-Es un país libre-respondió tranquilamente- Y yo te pregunto lo mismo.

-E-estaba…-dudó por unos instantes- ¡No te importa!

Alfred iba a decirle que más le valía cambiar su carácter o de lo contrario el próximo año tampoco recibiría regalos, pero se contuvo al notar que tenía los ojos rojos. ¿Acaso habría estado llorando?

-Iggy, espera…quiero decir, Arthur…-lo llamó al ver que se alejaba. El inglés arqueó una de sus grandes cejas y lo miró con desconfianza. Alfred suspiró- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Por qué?

Había decidido que como el héroe que era, no sería muy heroico dejar a Arthur solitario y deprimido, tal vez distraerlo con algo le haría bien. ¿Y qué mejor forma que invitarlo a alguna parte? Estaba seguro que una ci… (No, no había pensado en la palabra _cita_ en ningún momento, claro que no) reunión con él era justo lo que Arthur necesitaba para levantarle el ánimo y hacer que olvidara ese desastroso San Valentín.

-Porque…um…pues porque…-no se le ocurría nada y el inglés comenzaba a impacientarse. Reflexionó un momento, ¿Qué lo alegraba cuando estaba deprimido? Su rostro se iluminó de pronto- ¡Quiero ir por una hamburguesa! ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

Arthur abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. Se limitó a observarlo como si le hubiera dicho que acababa de ver un extraterrestre, en cambio Alfred no había dejado de sonreír, seguro de que se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea.

-Entonces ve sólo-dijo al fin de mala manera.

-Es que no es divertido comer sólo.

-Entonces búscate a alguien más, por ejemplo a alguna de las que dio esos-señaló las bolsas llenas de regalos-Y además, ¡A mí ni siquiera me gustan las hamburguesas!

-¡Pero a todos les gustan las hamburguesas!- ahora fue su turno para mirarlo como a un bicho raro- ¿Y por qué no quieres ir conmigo?-agregó en tono algo dolido y pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Pensé que éramos amigos…

-En primera, que a ti te guste algo no quiere decir a todos deba gustarle- repuso frunciendo el ceño- En segunda, ¿por qué insistes tanto? Y en tercera…-lo empujó bruscamente para zafarse- Que tomes mis apuntes sin pedírmelos (y que luego no los devuelvas, gracias) y copies mis trabajos no nos hace "amigos".

Alfred se estaba impacientando. ¿Acaso le era tan difícil decir que sí y ya? ¡Sólo quería ayudarlo!

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la risa sarcástica de Arthur.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó algo incómodo el americano cuando cesó el ataque de risa del otro.

-Realmente debes creer que soy patético, ¿tanto te gusta burlarte de mí?- cuestionó amargamente. El americano alzó una ceja, no esperaba que Arthur reaccionara tan mal- En verdad no lo entiendes.

-¿Entender qué?

-El regalo que me diste en la mañana. Ni siquiera sabes quién te lo dio a ti.

Alfred guardó silencio. Tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón, pero simplemente desvió la mirada al suelo. Si hubiera visto a Arthur, entonces habría notado que estaba a punto de llorar.

-No te necesito-continuó el inglés- ni a ti, ni a tu lástima. Así que ya no me molestes.

Antes que el americano pudiera decir algo, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr lo más aprisa que pudo.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, soy yo otra vez!!!!!! ^^

Les traigo la continuación, ya seeeeeeeeeeeee que dije q iba a actualizar mas pronto, pero tengo la tendencia de trabarme cuando estoy cerca del final de una historia (y es por eso q nunca podre hacer algo largo-multichapter T.T) y se me hacia q me estaba quedando medio largo otra vez (voy por la pagina 9 ), así q tuve q partir este capitulo en 2 espero q no les moleste XD  
Oh!!!!!! Y alguien en su review adivinó un punto crucial para esta historia!!! XDDDD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece de ninguna forma** (si fuera mío la tercera temporada estaría llena de yaoi 100% explícito y habría mucho SuxFin XD)

* * *

Alfred se encontraba tendido boca arriba sobre su cama, mirando desganado al techo. Había arrojado al suelo su celular, cansado de recibir todas aquellas llamadas y mensajes de personas que le preguntaban si pensaba hacer algo en ese día. Eso no había hecho más que contribuir a acrecentar su molestia. Lo que menos quería era ver al alguien, todavía tenía el recuerdo de Arthur fresco en su mente.

"_El regalo que me diste en la mañana. Ni siquiera sabes quién te lo dio a ti"_

El problema era que ya lo sabía.

Lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa, había sido encerrarse en su cuarto a buscar el regalo. Lo encontró hasta el fondo de una de las bolsas. La caja ya estaba algo aplastada y el listón maltratado, y la tarjeta con el nombre de la persona que se lo había dado estaba medio doblada. La examinó con cuidado. Decía: "Para Alfred" seguido por un dibujo de una pequeña hada. Era bastante obvio de parte de quién venía el regalo.

Lo desenvolvió con mucho cuidado y dentro la caja encontró un chocolate en forma de corazón. O al menos había tenido esa forma, porque ahora estaba roto en varios pedazos (lo cual no hizo más que aumentar la opresión en el pecho que ya sentía). Para confirmar sus sospechas, tomó un trozo del chocolate y lo probó. Hizo una mueca. Únicamente Arthur podía cocinar algo con un sabor tan… "distintivo".

-Soy un completo idiota-exclamó mientras ocultaba el rostro en la almohada.

No sólo se había burlado de Arthur en su cara, también había tenido el descaro de entregarle el regalo que le había dado. Ahora podía entender la causa de su enojo, sin embargo algo no cuadraba del todo. Estaba seguro que el inglés lo odiaba y en más de una ocasión lo había dicho abiertamente, ¿por qué molestarse en regalarle algo por San Valentín entonces?

-No lo entiendo…

Siempre estaba criticándolo, quejándose y llamándolo inmaduro, siempre era el primero en echarle en cara sus errores. Aún así le había dado un chocolate, y por el sabor era obvio que no era comprado en alguna parte, si no que el mismo Arthur de hecho se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo.

Sabía que sus prácticas culinarias eran más que desastrosas, pero igual pudo imaginarlo en la cocina, intentando una y otra vez hasta preparar un chocolate lo bastante decente como para obsequiarlo.

Se levantó y tomó la caja del regalo. Tomó otro trozo de chocolate y lo saboreó lentamente. Siendo honesto, una vez que se acostumbraba al sabor no estaba tan mal.

-¿Alfred?

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, revelando a un apenado rubio que sostenía un osito de felpa blanco.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?- lo regañó. En realidad el tampoco sabía, pero estaba seguro que era bastante más tarde de la usual hora de llegada de su hermano.

-Um…lo siento…

Alfred intentó mantenerse serio, pero al final lo venció un ataque de risa. Mathew lo miraba confundido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, es que…-se limpió una lágrima- es…es muy raro…- tomó aire- quiero decir ¡Todo está al revés! Normalmente sería yo el que llegaría tarde y tú el que tendría que inventar alguna excusa para cubrirme y luego regañarme.

-Pensé que estarías con Arthur.

-Si bueno…-sonrió algo incómodo y Matthew se sentó en la cama a su lado- hubo un cambio de planes, creo que lo arruiné todo otra vez…

Le contó lo sucedido, su encuentro con Arthur y como había fallado al intentar invitarlo a salir, el hecho de que ahora estaba más molesto con él que antes y cómo descubrió que le había dado un regalo.

-Lo que todavía no sé es por qué lo hizo, digo, obviamente no le agrado. Al principio pensé que le había puesto algo raro, pero entonces recordé que todas las comidas de Arthur saben igual de mal así que no fue eso, y si ese hubiera sido el caso no habría tenido por qué molestarse tanto.

El menor dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y negó con la cabeza. ¿Realmente podía ser tan ciego?

-Alfred…

-¿Si?

-Has considerado…um…no lo sé… ¿Qué tal vez le gustes a Arthur?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio que duró unos cuantos minutos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó finalmente el mayor completamente sonrojado- que yo le… a Arthur…a Iggy... que yo le gust… ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Has visto como me trata?

-Precisamente. Francis dice que es muy común que cuando alguien te gusta intentes llamar su atención de todas las maneras posibles. Supongo que ese debe de ser el caso de Arthur.

-¿Sabes que creo? Que estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Francis.

-Tal vez-repuso con una sonrisa y Alfred hizo una mueca- Pero piénsalo bien, después de todo él siempre te busca.

-Para criticarme.

-Para llamar tu atención-agregó-Y tú siempre lo buscas a él.

-Para molestarlo.

-Para llamar su atención.

-Para llamar su…espera un momento ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?-miró molesto a su hermano, quien se limitaba a sonreír- ¿Estás insinuando que Arthur me gusta o algo así?

-Yo no dije nada-ocultó el rostro tras el osito de felpa- tú fuiste quien lo dijo, no yo.

Alfred contemplaba algún punto de su habitación con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, intentando que de alguna forma su mente pudiera razonar la conversación con Matthew. ¿Qué a él le gustaba Arthur? Admitió con dificultad que era la segunda vez en el día que tenía esa idea.

-Bueno, en el muy, muy, pero muuuuy hipotético caso de que me gustara Iggy, y no estoy diciendo que así sea, ahora me odia.

-Entonces deberías hacer algo para enmendarte.

-Ya lo intenté y no funcionó.

-Si de verdad te importa, vuelve a intentar.

-Pero San Valentín ya acabó.

-No tienes que esperar a que sea San Valentín para demostrarle a alguien que lo quieres…y no, no estoy insinuando que te guste Arthur…-agregó al ver su expresión- Por ejemplo, Francis siempre está recibiendo todo tipo de regalos, no solo en San Valentín.

-¿Y eso no te molesta?-Matthew negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no?

- Francis es del tipo que siempre está repartiendo rosas a todo el mundo y cosas así. Y además es muy popular, por lo que muchas (y muchos) siempre están teniendo detalles con él. Pero a mí…soy la primera persona a quien de verdad ha querido regalarle algo especial-abrazó con fuerza su osito- ¿Verdad que es muy lindo? Lo vi en una tienda, en nuestra primera cita hace dos meses. Le comenté que me parecía muy bonito y que me gustaría tener uno. Fue un comentario tan al azar…me sorprende que se haya acordado.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, el francés pervertido también tiene corazón y es bastante considerado.

-Al menos más que cierta persona que conozco-agregó lanzándole a su hermano una mirada fulminante, molesto por el hecho que insultara a su novio.

-¿Qué dijiste, Mattie?-preguntó distraídamente.

-Nada. Me voy a dormir-se levantó, y se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero en el último momento se paró en seco y se volvió al mayor- Alfred, lo que dije es en serio. Dejando de lado el que Arthur te guste o no, lo lastimaste y por lo menos le debes una disculpa sincera.

-Ya se, ya se. Me ocuparé de eso mañana. Y Mattie…-se levantó para abrazarlo- gracias, no sé qué haría si no te tuviera para aguantarme.

-¿Para qué estamos los hermanos?-le sonrió.

Sabía que Alfred no era malo, solo algo (bastante) orgulloso y distraído. Pero también tenía sus puntos buenos y también podía ser muy considerado cuando en verdad se lo proponía. De verdad esperaba que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Arthur y pudieran arreglar las cosas.

-¿Matthew, que te pasó en el cuello?

El aludido se cubrió de golpe la marca que había visto su hermano y se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Apenado, alcanzó a decir un rápido "buenas noches" antes de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación.

-Hoy tendré pesadillas…-murmuró Alfred más blanco que una hoja de papel.

******************

A pesar de que pudo dormir toda la noche, el hecho de que tanto Arthur como partes de su conversación con Matthew (por suerte ninguna involucraba a Francis) hubieran aparecido en sus sueños, no le permitió descansar bien. Por lo mismo, si bien se hizo el propósito de llegar temprano a la escuela puesto que conocía de sobra la puntualidad del inglés, terminó por levantarse tarde (como siempre, hubiera agregado Arthur), así que su plan de arreglar todo a primera hora se arruinó completamente.

"_No te necesito…"_

Eso si es que todavía podía arreglar algo. Dudaba seriamente que Arthur quisiera hablar con él después de lo sucedido, realmente podía ser muy rencoroso a veces y esta vez podía justificarlo. Igual quería intentarlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué decirle.

El camino a la escuela le pareció inusualmente largo, pero no tenía caso apurarse. De todas formas ya era tarde, por lo que mejor decidió aprovechar el tiempo en pensar lo que haría cuando enfrentara al inglés.

Obviamente se disculparía por burlarse, eso estaba fuera de discusión. Luego le agradecería por el chocolate y le diría lo mucho que significaba el hecho que se hubiera tomado la molestia de dárselo. También, si se daba la oportunidad, le preguntaría el por qué del regalo. Si de verdad le gustaba a Arthur quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

Cuando finalmente llegó, falta poco para que terminara la primera hora. Espero afuera del salón a que saliera el maestro antes de entrar. Apenas puso un pie dentro, lo primero que hizo fue buscar al inglés, que pretendía no haberse dado cuenta de su llegada. Aparentemente había algo muy interesante en la pared, porque toda su atención se encontraba ahí. El americano dejó escapar un suspiro. Iba a ser un día realmente largo.

Su primera oportunidad para hablar con Arthur se presentó al final de la tercera clase.

-Hola Iggy, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ya estamos hablando. Y te he dicho…

-Ya se, ya se, que no te diga Iggy. Pero en serio, ¿podemos hablar?- el otro simplemente rodó lo ojos y le dio uno de sus cuadernos- ¿Qué es esto?

-Mis apuntes de la primera hora. ¿No era eso lo que venías a buscar?

-No…bueno, si… digo… ¿En serio me los prestas? No, espera…-sacudió la cabeza y recibió una mirada de extrañeza de parte de Arthur. Tuvo que admitir que se sentía agradecido de ver que se le había pasado el enojo- Sobre lo que pasó ayer…

La máscara de compostura y tranquilidad del inglés estuvo a punto de romperse, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

-Déjalo, ya no importa.

-Pero…

-Dije que ya no importa- repitió bruscamente desviando la mirada- Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

-Para mí si importa. En serio siento mucho como actué y quiero arreglar las cosas.

-¿Arreglar?- se levantó de su lugar y volvió a mirarlo- ¡Alfred, no hay nada que arreglar!

-¡_Dammit_, Arthur! ¿¡No ves que me estoy disculpando!?

-¡Te dije que no necesito tu lástima!

-¡No es por...!

Guardaron silencio. El maestro había entrado y todos en el salón los estaban viendo discutir. Ambos se sonrojaron y no tuvieron más remedio que volver a sus lugares. Su conversación tendría que esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora sí, les traigo el final!!!!!

Por qué será q siempre me trabo en el final??? T.T Bueno, lo que cuenta es que pude terminarlo, no???? Anyway, espero q les guste!!!! Otra vez siento q me quedó medio larguito… y me disculpo por errores de dedo, ya es medio tarde y me duele la cabeza, pero según yo lo estuve checando, así q descubren algo q se me haya pasado avísenme con un review, ok???

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece de ninguna forma**…(llorare T.T)

* * *

¿Cuán necio podía ser alguien?

Alfred se preguntaba eso una y otra vez. Y la respuesta era, al menos en caso de Arthur, bastante.

Había intentado volver a hablarle, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para evitarlo. El colmo fue cuando al intentar acercarse a él una vez más, el inglés salió del salón con el pretexto de que iba a buscar a Francis, siendo que todos sabían que prefería romperse una pierna y comer vidrio antes de hablar con el francés.

Pensó que tendría alguna oportunidad en el receso, pero no fue así. De alguna manera, Arthur se las ingenió para escabullirse antes que Alfred se diera cuenta. Tampoco ayudaron mucho todas sus "fans", quienes se juntaron a su alrededor para preguntarle si había recibido sus regalos y cuál le había gustado más. Para cuando pudo zafarse, faltaba poco para que las clases comenzaran de nuevo.

Fue entonces que se preguntó si debía rendirse y dejar de insistir. Si continuaba seguramente lo único que lograría sería que Arthur se enojara todavía más.

Volvió a pensar en el día anterior, cuando lo había visto solo y casi a punto de llorar.

-¡Claro que no puedo dejar las cosas así!-se dijo decidido- un héroe nunca abandona a quien lo necesita…

Especialmente si a esa persona le gusta el héroe, iba a añadir, pero no se atrevió. Admitir que le gustaba al inglés equivaldría a admitir sus propios sentimientos.

Negó con la cabeza. En verdad la conversación con Matthew le había afectado. Y sin embargo, en verdad estaba preocupado por Arthur, tal vez demasiado. ¿Y si Matthew tenía razón después de todo? ¿Y si la razón por la cual se empeñaba tanto en arreglar las cosas era porque una parte de él sabía que había lastimado sin querer a su persona más importante?

Era cierto que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo burlándose del inglés y que este en cambio no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para criticarlo, pero de todas formas, Alfred no podía concebir su vida sin Arthur a su lado, ya fuera regañándolo como a un niño pequeño o bien en esas raras ocasiones cuando era amable. Como cuando se ofrecía a ayudarlo con sus tareas (que al final siempre terminaba copiando, pues Arthur no le tenía mucha paciencia) o le compartía de su almuerzo (solo aceptaba cuando no lo había preparado él, no quería morir intoxicado por su comida). Pensándolo bien, después de todo si podrían considerarse amigos, y en más de una vez Elizabetha había comentado la buena pareja que hacían, algo que ambos siempre negaban.

Suspiró. El timbre sonó, indicando el final del receso y lo forzó a volver a la realidad. El inglés pasó a su lado sin detenerse y sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-Algo debe de estar muy mal conmigo si es que me gusta alguien así.

Antes de entrar al salón, Arthur fue interceptado por Antonio. Si quería confrontarlo, ese era el momento oportuno, pues todos sus otros compañeros ya se encontraban dentro esperando por el maestro.

-¡Hey Antonio, mira!-señaló un punto al azar al final del pasillo- ¡Es Lovino vestido de sirvienta!

-¡Dónde! ¡Dónde!

Aprovechando que el emocionado español estaba demasiado distraído buscado al italiano vestido de _maid_, Alfred jaló al desprevenido inglés, le cubrió la boca con la mano y echó a correr a toda prisa.

-¡Lo siento mucho Iggy, pero no me dejaste otra opción!-le dijo una vez que lo hubo empujado dentro del salón de música, el único vacío a esa hora, y que cerró la puerta con llave.

-¡_Bloody hell_ Alfred!-lo empujó e intentó abrir -¡Déjame salir!

-Necesitas la llave para salir-le dijo sonriendo mientras indicaba el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ahora estaba agradecido por no habérsela regresado a Roderich cuando la encontró tirada unos días antes.

-¡Pues dámela!-le gritó mientras giraba bruscamente la perilla y golpeaba la puerta.

-Todavía no, primero tienes que escuchar…

Fue interrumpido por el grito de dolor de Arthur. En un intento desesperado por salir, había pateado la puerta y ahora saltaba en un pie mientras intentaba sujetarse el otro y gritaba cosas poco dignas de un caballero inglés. Si la seriedad y el drama del momento habían disminuido gracias a eso, terminaron por desaparecer en cuanto se escuchó una carcajada proveniente del americano, quien era víctima de un ataque de risa e ignoraba por completo la mirada asesina proveniente del inglés.

-Ya…ya…lo…lo siento…-dijo una vez que dejó de reír y recuperó el aliento-solo te pido que me escuches por…quince segundos y luego te dejaré salir y podremos pretender que esto nunca pasó, ¿está bien?

-Empieza a hablar-se cruzó de brazos, todavía mirándolo fríamente- tu tiempo está corriendo.

-Ok…-inhaló profundamente antes de iniciar su discurso-perdón por ayer, se que actué como un completo imbécil pero en verdad no fue mi intención ofenderte, yo solo quería ayudarte…

-No soy tan patético para aceptar tu lástima.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no es eso!

-¿Entonces por qué? Todo el tiempo te burlas de mí y me molestas, ¿por qué de pronto quieres ser bueno conmigo?

Aquel comentario hizo que Alfred se sintiera acorralado. A su mente vino una posible respuesta, pero no iba a aceptarla todavía, primero necesitaba conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Arthur. Y para eso aún le quedaba un último recurso.

-Soy yo quien debería preguntar eso. Si soy tan molesto y te desagrado tanto, ¿por qué darme un chocolate?

-N-no sé de qué estás hablando…-ahora fue su turno para sentirse atrapado. Se sonrojó un poco y miró al piso. Obviamente no se esperaba ser descubierto.

-Yo creo que si sabes-avanzó hacia él, lo que obligo al inglés a retroceder hasta que finalmente topó contra la pared- ¿Por qué me diste algo en San Valentín? Pensé que odiabas ese día.

-Y lo odio…-negó con la cabeza y finalmente se dignó a mirar al de lentes- nunca ha sido importante para mí, es otra manera de recordarme que estoy solo. Pero imagina que este año quise intentar algo diferente, imagina que en vez de esperar recibir un regalo que nunca iba a llegar, decidí que sería bueno darle un obsequio a otra persona…-apretó los puños con fuerza y cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-tontamente pensé que así lograría que ese día fuera especial para mí, que aunque yo no recibiera nada, me bastaba con saber que esa persona había recibido mi regalo y le había gustado…pero…pero…

-Iggy…-ahora lo entendía todo. Sin querer se acercó más a él.

-¿Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando esa persona, además de burlarse me entregó mi propio regalo como si fuera cualquier cosa sin importancia?-se le escapó un sollozo, seguido por unas cuantas lágrimas que Alfred limpió con delicadeza usando su pulgar, ocasionando que Arthur lo mirara sorprendido y sintiera un escalofrío.

-Pero si me gustó tu regalo, Iggy-le dijo en tono suave-me sentí muy feliz cuando supe que te habías tomado la molestia de darme algo.

-Mentiroso. Dices eso para que me sienta mejor.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-Ya te escuché. Sólo déjame salir y finjamos que esto nunca…

El americano juntó de improviso sus labios con los del inglés, impidiéndole terminar de hablar. Arthur se quedó paralizado por el shock, al igual que Alfred, dado que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento su cuerpo se había movido para besarlo. Aunque siendo honesto aquel contacto no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que agradeció que el otro estuviera demasiado desconcertado para golpearlo o reclamarle.

-Qué…qué… ¿qué fue eso?-preguntó el de ojos verdes completamente confundido y con el rostro entero pintado de rojo una vez que se separaron.

-Eso fue un beso, Iggy- le respondió en tono juguetón- y si quieres te doy otro.

Sin esperar la aprobación del otro, volvió a besarlo, incluso atreviéndose a rodear con sus brazos su cintura para terminar con la muy escasa distancia que quedaba entre ambos. Esta vez Arthur intentó oponer resistencia, pero al americano no le importó mucho. Ya no tenía caso negar lo que sentía. _"Un héroe siempre debe ser honesto con sí mismo y con los demás",_ pensó.

El inglés tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para empujar al de lentes y liberarse de aquel beso. Había una parte de él que lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo que aquello no fuera más que un juego para Alfred. No quería volver a desilusionarse, bastante había tenido con el día anterior.

-Arthur…

Volvió a sentir un escalofrío. Alfred acostumbraba llamarlo Iggy la mayoría de las veces y sólo usaba su nombre cuando quería algo o se trataba de un asunto realmente importante. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Su instinto le gritaba que se alejara lo más pronto posible. Pero la puerta continuaba cerrada con llave y sus piernas no le respondían, estaba completamente paralizado.

-Arthur, mírame…-volvió a insistir- por favor.

Dudando un poco, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con que Alfred le estaba sonriendo. Pero no era una de sus típicas sonrisas bobas, esta era diferente. Fue entonces cuando recordó que esa fue la primera cosa que le atrajo del americano, su expresión siempre radiante y alegre, así como su carácter entusiasta. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo al notar que el otro había vuelto a acercarse.

-Me gustas mucho, Iggy-admitió finalmente también sonrojándose.

El inglés no daba crédito a la confesión que acababa de escuchar. Alfred se apresuró a cubrirle la boca para evitar que hablara, conocía de sobra al inglés como para saber que este no pensaba creerle tan fácil.

-En serio me gustas mucho, Arthur-volvió a decirle, esta vez llamándolo por su nombre, como una manera de demostrarle que iba en serio-y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta, nos hubiéramos evitado muchos problemas…aunque, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no crees?

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptarte así como así?-preguntó luego de empujar su mano.

-¡Oh, vamos! Claro que te gusto, digo, tengo una gran personalidad, soy muy atractivo, bueno en los deportes… ¡Soy un héroe!

-Te faltó mencionar humilde-agregó en tono burlón.

-Estaba esperando a que lo mencionaras tú- comentó divertido, y el inglés rodó los ojos aparentemente fastidiado, pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en todo el día-Dame una oportunidad, Arthur…-tomó su mano- y prometo que nunca más te haré llorar.

Por unos instantes, se limitó a observar a Alfred sin decirle nada, todavía estaba pensando en su confesión. Cierto, había tenido el valor de ser sincero y confesarle sus sentimientos, y estaba convencido que aquello no debió de haber sido nada fácil para el de lentes. Ahora se preguntaba, ¿podía hacer lo mismo? Recordó el día anterior, cuando decidió dejar de lado su orgullo para darle un chocolate por San Valentín y cómo todo había acabado muy mal. No quería exponerse a salir herido de nuevo. Aunque…

Pudo notar un atisbo de temor y preocupación en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Pensándolo bien, si tenía a Alfred delante de él no sólo disculpándose por lo que había pasado, sino además confesándole sus verdaderos sentimientos, después de todo las cosas no habían salido del todo mal.

-Algo debe estar realmente mal conmigo para que me guste alguien como tú.

-En ese caso, somos tal para cual-dijo el americano sonriendo, recordando que también él había pensado algo similar.

Ambos echaron a reír y Alfred, no queriendo perder más tiempo, se apresuró a rodearlo con sus brazos, sorprendiéndose gratamente en cuanto Arthur lo imitó. Juntó sus labios con los del inglés por tercera ocasión, esta vez el beso fue más apasionado y sin ningún tipo de rechazo por parte del otro, que de hecho le estaba correspondiendo. Finalmente, la necesidad de respirar fue muy grande y se vieron obligados a separarse al cabo de unos instantes, aunque permanecieron abrazados, no queriendo terminar del todo con el contacto entre ambos.

-Ven-le dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio, soltándolo para buscar la llave y abrir la puerta-¡Tenemos que celebrar!

-¿Celebrar qué?-preguntó confundido Arthur.

-¡Ahora somos pareja! Y la más genial de toda la escuela, debo añadir- sonrió orgulloso- Además tengo que darte algo a cambio del chocolate que me regalaste ¿Qué tal una hamburguesa?

-Que no me gustan las hamburguesas-repuso cruzándose de brazos e intentando parecer molesto.

-Ya lo sé, ¿pero no harías una excepción hoy?

Arthur le sonrió resignado, pensando que Alfred tenía razón y que tal vez podría aceptar su invitación. Pero de pronto recordó otra cosa importante.

-¿Y las clases? Mis cosas están en el salón.

-Y las mías, pero te preocupas demasiado. Podemos volver después cuando los maestros se hayan ido.

El inglés frunció el ceño e iba a replicarle, no muy convencido por la idea, pero Alfred se lo impidió con un rápido beso en los labios. Le había costado bastante que Arthur lo aceptara y esta vez no iba a echarlo a perder.

-El próximo año te prometo que celebraremos San Valentín como se debe-dijo el americano una vez que salieron de la escuela.

-Todavía no me gusta ese día.

-Oh bueno…no tenemos que celebrarlo entonces- agregó resignado. Sabía bien lo necio que podía ser Arthur y no tenía caso discutir sobre aquello- Después de todo, no tienes que esperar a que sea San Valentín para demostrarle a alguien que lo quieres-agregó en tono serio. Pero el inglés no le creyó.

-¿Dónde oíste eso?

-…no me acuerdo bien, creo que fue con Matthew…

-Lo sabía, de ninguna forma algo así se te pudo ocurrir a ti…

-¡Eres malo Iggy! -le reclamó mientras hacía un berrinche digno de un niño de 5 años e intentaba atrapar al otro entre sus brazos-¡No hace ni un día que estamos juntos y ya me tratas mal!-El inglés forcejeaba para liberarse, pero al final se rindió.

-No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de un tonto infantil como tú-se cuestionó, pero lo abrazó también.

-Pero igual me quieres, y yo también te quiero aunque no te gusten las hamburguesas-le señaló sonriendo para luego robarle un beso, provocando que Arthur se sonrojara- Feliz No día de San Valentín.

-Feliz 15 de febrero, tonto…

**OWARI**

********

Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! (grito de fangirl)

Al fin lo acabe!!!!!!! Y me costó horrores porq me trababa mucho!!!! T.T (y al final la música de Utada Hikaru me sacó adelante *¬*)…OMG, ya son las 3:30 y mañana me voy de viaje …bueno, no importa, siempre puedo dormir en el camino jejeje ^^U es q no me podía ir sin terminar esto XD Este fue mi primer usaxuk, espero q les haya gustado!!!!!...y fue otro plot bunny q se me salió de las manos, debo dejar de hacer eso …en fin…para la próxima subiré un SuxFin!!!!

**Reviews plz???** 8)


End file.
